deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Wassboss/Aztec Jaguar vs Zulu warrior
Aztec jaguar: The elite warriors of the aztec empire Vs Zulu warrior: The vicious warrior of the the zulu tribe Who is deadliest Edges Zulu axe vs Tecpatl: The axe has superior range and killing potentional. Edge Zulu axe Maquhuitl vs Iklwa: The Maquhuital has those nasty barbed edges and the longer reach. Edge Maquhuitl Atlatl and Tlacochtli vs Iwisa: The Atlatl and Tlacochtli has the longer range and is more likley to kill. Edge Atlatl and Tlacochtli. Isijula vs Tematlatl: The isijula can be used both as a long range and short range weapon and is more likley to kill. Edge Isijula I'm gonna go with the Aztec on this one becuase he actually has armour and his weapons can kill more easily from a range meaning he canend the fight before the zulu even get a blow in. A Zulu warrior is walking through the plains of Africa, hunting a zebra. He readies his Isijula to throw at the unsuspecting animal. Suddenly the zebra is startled by something and runs off into the distance. The Zulu rubs his head wondering why the beast ran. He senses something is not right and hits the ground. A Tlacochtli lands in the grass, right next to his head. He stands and sees an Aztec jaguar standing on top of a rock. He pulls out his Iwisa and throws it but the throwing club bounces off the Aztec’s helmet. The Aztec readies another arrow but the Zulu jumps into the grass and starts to crawl towards his attacker. The Aztec looks up and sees that the Zulu has gone. He looks around but he cannot see the Zulu through the long grass. Suddenly an Isijula strikes him in the arm, easily penetrating the cotton armour. He looks down and sees the Zulu crouched in the grass. He pulls out his Tematlatl and loads up a rock. He jumps down from the rock, landing in front of the Zulu. He hurls the stone at point blank range, but still misses. The Zulu pulls out his Iklwa and thrusts forward missing the Aztec by inches. The Aztec throws his sling aside and pulls out his Maquahuitl. He swings the Maquahuitl at the Zulu, catching him off guard and several gashes on his unprotected chest. The Zulu, having been taught to ignore pain, thrusts his spear forward again, this time stabbing through the cotton armour and leaving a small cut on the Aztec’s abdomen. The Aztec swings his Maquahuitl and the Zulu tries to block with his spear but the force of the swing shatters the Iklwa, rendering it useless. The Zulu pulls out his last weapon; the Zulu axe and swings it cutting the Maquahuitl in half. The Aztec pulls out his knife and tries to stab the Zulu but the Zulu jumps to the side and swings the axe almost cutting of the Aztec’s hand. The Aztec swings his knife and cuts the Zulu’s wrist, causing him to drop the axe. He then stabs his knife through the Zulu’s chest and into his heart. With a quick yank the heart comes out and he shows it too the Zulu, before the Zulu collapses dead on the floor. Winner Aztec jaguar Expert’s opinion The Aztec jaguar won because he hit harder at a longer range meaning he could finish the Zulu off before he could get close enough to attack. Category:Blog posts